


don't you go

by ifyoudontknow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyoudontknow/pseuds/ifyoudontknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“Can I see?” And okay, Ashton should actually run away now. There is no way in hell that he is going to share his secret with this boy he just met three minutes ago. A very attractive boy, but nonetheless, no way in hell."</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't you go

**Author's Note:**

> So, Hi :) Basically, I've been so eager to post here for ages (I've been working on a fic for months), and I've finally written a little thing to post here. 
> 
> It's based of this awkward meeting prompt: “Please don’t tell anyone that I carry a stuffed animal around with me and even talk to it.” Title: Don't You Go by All Time Low (which is super irrelevant but okay).
> 
> Please note that English is not my first language and I tend to repeat words a lot. Sorry about that.

Okay, so Ashton knew it was a bit odd. No, scratch that, it was very odd, especially for a 21 year old man. But, only if he gets caught. His secret would be safe as long as no one caught on to what Ashton was hiding in his backpack. 

The problem was though, that he’d gotten into multiple situations where he’d almost been exposed. Where his fellow students would sneak up behind him and would almost catch him red-handed. Ashton didn’t like living on the edge, but he loved his guilty pleasure.

Which was why he tried everything in his might to keep his stuffed panda out of sights. 

He knew it was risky to take her with him everywhere he went, especially when he would look at her and tell her about his day, but she was like his security blanket, protecting him from the big bad outside world when he felt sad. She was always there for him, even when he felt like he was completely alone. She comforts him 24/7 and he couldn’t say goodbye to that. Even at 21. And even when eventually, someone saw too much. 

“Sorry, are you talking to your stuffed animal or to me?” Ashton hears beside him. His head snaps up and he stuffs his panda back into his bag. He silently curses himself, knowing he shouldn’t have taken her out in the middle of the park on campus while he was surrounded by students. 

“I… I…” Ashton stammers but can’t come up with an answer. He was so not talking to this stranger, but honestly, how could he admit that he was indeed talking to a stuffed animal. The stranger was sitting a good 3 meters away from him with a soft and inviting smile on his face. 

“I won’t judge if it was the animal.” The stranger says, and Ashton lets out a breath. He still might not admit it, but at least he can feel a little better about the situation. “I’m Luke.” He says before he gets up. Ashton sighs, pretty sure the guy’s going to leave now. But instead, he sits down next to Ashton, extending his hand. Ashton shakes his hand and introduces himself. 

“Can I see?” And okay, Ashton should actually run away now. There is no way in hell that he is going to share his secret with this boy he just met three minutes ago. A very attractive boy, but nonetheless, no way in hell. 

Ashton stays silent and the smile on Luke’s lips doesn’t leave either.

“No? Okay. What was it?” Luke tries again, tries to pry information out of him. 

“She.” Ashton corrects. For Ashton, the fact that she is a girl is very important. And hearing Luke calling her it set him off. “She’s a panda.” 

“Are pandas your favourite animal?” Okay so, Luke isn’t going to give up. Ashton might as well give in now. Maybe it’d be good for him to talk to someone about her for once. 

“Yeah, I love how they’re still as cute as adults as they are as babies.” Ashton says, slowly but surely, a smile is breaking through on his face as well. Ashton opens his bag up again. He doesn’t make the same mistake twice by lifting her up, he just lets Luke take a peak. Luke let’s out a small giggle.

“She’s cute.” Luke says and Ashton feels his cheeks heat up. As if Luke was complementing him, not his stuffed little panda bear. 

“Please don’t tell anyone that I carry a stuffed animal around with me and even talk to it.” Ashton says softly while zipping up his backpack. Luke chuckles before undoing the zipper on his own bag.

He takes out a little stuffed penguin that he holds up for Ashton to see. He gasps, seeing this other stuffed animal right in front of him. Luke gestures for him to take it, so he does. He holds the tiny penguin close, feeling just how soft if really is. A lot softer than his own panda, who’s seen a lot of tears over the years. 

“This is Penguin. I tend to take him everywhere. Can’t say I talk to him though, but he’s there.” Luke says, the ever so present smile replaced by shyness. It shows Ashton that it actually took Luke just as much courage to show him as it took him. 

“He’s so cute and soft. You like penguins then?” Ashton finally manages to ask a question in return, wanting to keep the conversation going. 

Luke nods. “It’s gotten to the point where people see me as one? I don’t know. They’re just as clumsy as I am I guess.” Luke takes back his penguin, holding it and looking at it thoroughly. “Did you know they mate for life? I love that.” Luke smiles again, and Ashton can’t look away from the scene. 

Not only did he meet someone who doesn’t judge him for his panda, he’s met someone who’s carries around a stuffed animal of their own, and loves an animal who mates for life. Luke seems too cute to be true. 

“I didn’t know that, no. But thanks for telling me.” Ashton’s face now mirrors Luke’s, a dopey smile on each face. “I guess we’re both just into black and white animals then, huh.” Ashton says while Luke puts Penguin back where he came from. One last glance before Luke zips up his bag again. Leaving his stuffed animal alone with his textbooks. 

“Oh, no, I really hate zebras.” Luke answers, his sweet smile now replaced by a smirk. And Ashton laughs. He laughs even though it’s a dumb joke, if you could even call it a joke. But Luke is adorable and it makes everything he says special to Ashton. 

“Everything that resembles a horse is terrible.” Ashton agrees, making it Luke’s turn to let out a laugh. 

“Exactly! You understand me.” Luke says it as if they’re been friends for years and it makes Ashton feel giddy inside. He knows it stupid to feel butterflies when you’ve just met, but he feels so comfortable right next to Luke, more comfortable than he feels with the few friends he’s made across campus so far. 

“So, how do you feel about a playdate between your panda and Penguin?” Luke says with a wink and Ashton feels like he might faint. His head feels dizzy and his heart is pounding in his chest. 

“Only if you go on an actual date with me.” Ashton surprises himself with his boldness and is ready to run away if he’s made a fool out of himself, but Luke softly puts his hand over Ashton’s. 

“I’d love to.” And Ashton feels like he might go into cardiac arrest, his heart is beating so fast. 

“Can I bring Penguin though?” 

(If years later the two stuffed animals are the first thing they put in their suitcases while packing for their honeymoon, well, no one else needs to know.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm working on a fic that's going to be at least 10k long so stay tuned for that. :)


End file.
